


To The Shitty Old Man

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Fathers Day, Fondness, Happy, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: It's Fathers Day and Zeff receivs a letter from someone special.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	To The Shitty Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation on Discord
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Author-chan

Zeff was cooking in the kitchen like always, screaming at his cooks and whacking them on the head with a spatula. A small grin stretched over his face as he remembered a certain blonde haired kid that used to give him shit about that. But now, Sanji was on an adventure. The same adventure Zeff couldn’t take anymore, but had.

Somewhere, deep in Zeff’s old heart, he hoped Sanji would find the All Blue and tell him about it, if he was still alive, that is. Zeff turned back to his dish and smacked the spatula he held back down into the pan. He was about to stir when someone barged into the kitchen.

“CHEF ZEFF! There’s a letter for you!” the young cook said, walking up to him.

All movement in the kitchen ceased as Zeff received the letter and began to open it up. He read it through a few times. To the astonishment of all the cooks, Zeff began to laugh loudly, a roaring sound that came from deep within his gut. They were all shocked into silence for a few moments. Zeff turned to them, his eyebrows raised and questioning. Then he scowled.

“What are you all standing there for, the customers are waiting!” he yelled out, smacking the nearest cook, who yelped, but went to work again quickly.

All the cooks quickly dove for cover behind their work to evade punishment, but all were curious about the letter. They watched like hawks as Zeff walked to the pin up board and pinned the letter there, open for all to see. A few cooks snorted, others laughed and some chuckled fondly. The letter was short, but it meant a lot to them, all of them. A lot more than people could comprehend.

_“Shitty Geezer,_

_I hope you’re not dead._

_Sanji”_


End file.
